jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
Jafar (voiced by Jonathan Freeman) is one of Jaden's sworn enemies, and is the main antagonist of Jaden meets Aladdin. ''He is the royal vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah that wanted the magic lamp in the Cave of Wonders to become sultan. Jafar had Aladdin and Jaden go in after it (since they were the only ones who could enter the cave), but the cave collapsed on itself, and Jafar lost the lamp. It was than that his sidekick Iago came up with the idea that Jafar marries the Sultan's daughter Princess Jasmine in order to become the Sultan. Aladdin showed up as Prince Ali, and Jafar saw him as a threat to his plan. He attempted to drown Aladdin, but Genie saved Aladdin. It was then that Jafar recognized Prince Ali to be Aladdin, and had Iago steal the lamp from him. With Genie under his control, Jafar wished to become the Sultan of Agrabah, but no one would bow to him. Jafar used his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer, and had Aladdin and Jaden banished to a frozen wasteland. Aladdin and Jaden managed to get back to Agrabah and faced Jafar. Jafar turned into a giant cobra and tried to squeeze the life out of Aladdin, but Aladdin tricked Jafar into wishing to becoming a genie, and ended up imprisoned within his own lamp with Iago. Trivia *Jafar is the very first enemy that Jaden ever encounters on his Adventure series. *Jafar will be back to try to destroy Jaden and Aladdin in ''Jaden's Adventures of The Return of Jafar. *Jafar will guest star in [[Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version)|''Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version).]] *Jafar will also be one of many villain to face Jaden, Mickey Mouse, and friends in ''Jaden's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Jafar will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends meet Aladdin. He'll come back for revenge in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Return of Jafar. *Jafar became an enemy of Juniper Lee in the fourth episode of The Juniper Lee's Adventures Series titled The Revenge of Jafar, in the end he is killed by She-Ra and sent back to The Underworld. *Jafar will become Sly Cooper's enemy in Sly Cooper meets Aladdin. *Jafar will become Hiccup's enemy in Hiccup's Adventures Of Aladdin. *Jafar will become Aaron Matsuhiro's enemy in Aaron's Adventures of Aladdin. *In the 2015 movie Descendants , Jafar will have a Son named Jay (pertrayed by Booboo Stewart). *Jafar will become Twilight's enemy in Twilight meets Aladdin. *He has a twin sister named Nasira (Voiced by Jodi Benson) *He has a niece named Jade Gallery Aladdin1982.jpg Jafar.jpg Snake Jafar.jpg Jafar (Genie) KH.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9519.jpg Jafar's Defeat.jpg|Jafar's demise. Jafar's_Death.jpg|Jafar's Death Jafar's_death_-_3_(Hercules_and_the_Arabian_Night).jpg|Jafar's Final Defeat Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.png Jafar's death.jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Jafar_2019.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aladdin characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Set's recruits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Disney villains Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Singers Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Enemies Category:The Dark Ones Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Disney Villains Council Category:Royalty Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Liars Category:Magic Users Category:Arabian characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Arik's enemies Category:Size changers Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Characters who can Hypnotize Category:Shape Shifters Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Monsters Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Greedy characters Category:Toons Category:Giants Category:Snakes Category:Xion's enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Teleporters Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Craig's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Genies Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Fathers Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Thanos' League of Destroyers Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Sunset Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures enemies Category:Characters that appear in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Sinister Assassins